User talk:65.211.97.242
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Miscellaneous groups page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) "Cute" reference. Okay, first off, the way it was done made it seem as though he was actually calling HER cute (as in, not just her voice, but her appearance as well). Now, if, when asking who was talking, he also asked who that cute voice was, then yes, that would have made it completely apparent that he was specifically referring to her voice, but it wasn't. Instead, Snake asks who was speaking without referring to anything about her voice was cute or not, and it wasn't until after she is properly introduced that he actually refers to her as such, and even then, the way he worded it indicated that he was calling her cute, not her voice. At least, that's how I perceive things, and going by Bluerock's earlier edits, he at least is aware of it being commonly believed even if he himself doesn't perceive it that way. And don't say I don't know what I'm talking about, because I've not only watched gameplay videos and cutscenes of The Twin Snakes on Youtube, but I've actually played the game now. Weedle McHairybug 14:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid 4 Codec request (if they even exist) Since your dynamic server is apparently using this IP address rather than the other ones, I have a request for you: Okay, assuming that such a Codec conversation even exists, can you post any Codecs relating to this supposed Oil Pipeline that the Eastern European government and the US Government agreed to build that also resulted in a riot at the US embassy and place it onto the Metal Gear Solid 4 Codec conversations article? I'm asking because its likely we're going to need to add it in if it is in-game, plus it gives us more references than if we just use the Database or even the wiki itself. Some Codec conversations relating to Pieuvre Armement (besides the recruitment poster), and maybe some Codec conversations regarding Paradise Lost/Raven Sword would also be nice, as well. I don't have a PS3 nor do I have Metal Gear Solid 4, I can't rent the games/system, and unlike the PS2 as well as MGS2 and MGS3, I can't even borrow it from one of my friends until a new PS console system is released, and Codec conversations are lacking on Youtube, so I really need your and/or Bluerock's help on this. Weedle McHairybug 15:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Monsoon bio Hi. I probably shouldn't expect you to have reached the point of the Monsoon battle, but just in case you had, was there any Codec calls that supplied extended bios for Monsoon? I'm asking because you uncovered the Sundowner bio after fighting the Hammerhead in Abkhazia, and I figured if he had a bio in a Codec conversation, surely Monsoon would, as well, and that guy needs expanding as it is. I'm willing to do it myself if I have to, and if I could. Unfortunately, while I do have four copies of the games (long story short, I wanted to get the DLC codes for use for the wiki, and I wanted to create the article for the limited edition CD later on that was included with Wal-Mart), I don't actually have a PS3 yet, and I can't just blow off on schoolwork just to do it, especially seeing how I need to fully graduate College by Fall 2013 at the earliest. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You're #1 reference. A while back on GameFAQs, I heard someone state that Steven Armstrong said a line of "Raiden, you're American. You're #1." or something along those lines. I then asked whether Armstrong said that, and the user confirmed it, and even claimed that the guy has a secret dialogue if you beat the game in 3 hours in a no-lethal run. Here's the source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960699-metal-gear-rising-revengeance/65457968 I don't expect you to believe it, but at least you know where I got it from. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC)